


Christmas Spice and First Impressions

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rivalry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy just wants a cup of coffee and a slice of lemon cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spice and First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 22  
> Prompt: Pumpkin Pie

"Hello there. I'll take a Versace or whatever it is you people call a "large" of whatever your special is," a big man declared, cutting to the head of the line and shoving a blonde man aside. Then he winked at the girl behind the counter, "and if you could just cut to the chase and include your phone number on the cup that would be fantastic."

The girl blushed and hurried to make his drink while Billy quietly steamed. He hadn't waited through this line of crazed holiday shoppers for twenty minutes just to be shoved aside once he finally got to the front of the line by some blustering jerk. "Excuse me," he began.

"I'm sorry, but if you want an autograph you'll need to call the Hammer Hotline." The man waved him off.

Billy frowned. "That's not what I was going to-"

"Here you go Captain Hammer!" the girl behind the counter simpered, handing over the large cup.

"Thanks sweetie." The so-called Captain Hammer took a deep sip. "Ugh, what the hell is this?"

The barista looked devastated. "It's our holiday special; Christmas Spice. Basically its pumpkin pie flavored." Billy thought she might be on the verge of tears.

"Well that's just disgusting." Hammer declared, dropping the cup onto the ground. Billy wasn't quite fast enough and a little of the hot liquid splashed onto his leg. Hammer wafted out of the coffee shop (without paying, Billy noticed), leaving stares and sighs in his wake.

Annoyed, Billy tried to catch the attention of the barista. "Excuse me. I'd like a medium cup of your Christmas Spice and a slice of lemon cake please."

After a moment the girl turned dazed eyes on him. "I'm sorry sir, but that was our last cup. It's been very popular today."

Furious, Billy paid for his cake and then stomped out of the coffee shop. He saw that infuriating man further down the street, posing for pictures for a bunch of tourists. Billy was about to go confront the arrogant jerk, but just then he picked up a police car and began to bench press it for his adoring fans.

Billy decided that perhaps this was a job better handled by Dr. Horrible, and he took a different route home. But in that moment, a rivalry was born.


End file.
